batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 29
Synopsis "Flushed" Within the bowels of Belle Reve, Amanda Waller has been conspiring with Kevin Kho to expel the Thinker from O.M.A.C.'s body, but time is running out, as having the smartest man in the world in the body of one of the most dangerous creatures in the world is too great a risk. As such, Amanda has already set in motion a plan to destroy O.M.A.C., if necessary. If Kevin can't get the Thinker out within the next 20 minutes, he will die along with them. Her plan involves the use of a portal that essentially goes to nowhere; "The Toilet". This is where the government flushes the metas that they can neither kill nor imprison. The project was shut down early because of worries that they had plagued other universes with their problems - but Amanda is willing to make an exception. Miles away, Power Girl and Steel debate whether they intend to go back to Belle Reve and help the remains of the Suicide Squad put a stop to O.M.A.C. and the Thinker. They decide that regardless of the fact that the squad is made up of criminals, they are the good guys, and stopping the Thinker's plan is their job. Deadshot and Harley Quinn are in the prison, and they sneak up on the Unknown Soldier, shooting him with one of the experimental bullets that imbue the target with increased strength and agility. Deadshot explains that this should help them in fighting O.M.A.C. Nearby, Captain Boomerang hides behind some rubble and tosses a boomerang at O.M.A.C. hoping to disorient him, just as the Unknown Soldier detonates a charge planted at the creature's feet. Unfortunately, the two strategies are incompatible, and the squad is exposed and vulnerable. Angrily, he attacks, requiring them to come up with a new plan to funnel him downward to the Toilet. Fortunately, Power Girl and Steel arrive in time to prevent any deaths, as Steel brings his hammer down hard on O.M.A.C.'s head. As he experiences pain, the Thinker realizes that something more than the impact is wrong with the O.M.A.C. shell. Kevin Kho is weakening the Thinker from the inside, in his psyche. Unfortunately, he only has five minutes left to wrest control away - and the Thinker has found him. The Squad manages to get O.M.A.C. to drop down another level, in the meantime, reducing Kevin's time to about a minute. Within moments, O.M.A.C. and the Suicide Squad drop through a hole in the ceiling, landing next to the void of the Toilet. There, O.M.A.C. is attacked by King Shark, angry at the death of his perceived father. Angrily, he rushes O.M.A.C. and both fall into the Toilet, though O.M.A.C. manages to grip the edge. King Shark, though, tumbles through. Worriedly, Amanda urges Kevin to hurry up and beat the Thinker before the shell falls into the Toilet too. Refusing to allow everything he's lost to this point go in vain, Kevin finally seizes control of the shell back from the Thinker, just in time for the boomerang that had missed him before to catch up with him, and allow Captain Boomerang to kick O.M.A.C. into the Toilet, thinking he's done the right thing. Resigned, Amanda decides not to destroy the Toilet, and merely leaves it locked in the hopes of recovering Kevin, somehow. After a search for the Thinker's original body, they found nothing, which leads her to believe he's still out there. Though the Suicide Squad had intended to disband, Amanda had the pleasure of breaking the news that the "magic bullets" they'd shot themselves with contained nanobombs, and they are beholden to the government all over again. This suits Amanda fine, because she will need them all if she intends to rebuild Belle Reve - and the rest of the world along with it. Appearances "Flushed" Individuals *Amanda Waller *Power Girl *Steel *Unknown Soldier *O.M.A.C. *Deadshot *Harley Quinn *Captain Boomerang *The Thinker *King Shark *James Gordon, Jr. Locations *Belle Reve Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-29 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_29 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-29-flushed/4000-447954/ Category:Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issues